1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an injection molding machine comprising a machine pedestal, which has a top cover, also comprising a horizontally operable clamping unit supported by said pedestal, an injecting unit supported by said pedestal, a control cabinet, a manual control panel for direct control actions, and an input unit, which is disposed on the operator's side of the injection molding machine and is connected to the control cabinet by at least one cable and comprises a data display and an input keyboard and is movable from a position for use to a position of rest within a space that is determined by the overall dimensions of the injection molding machine, wherein the manual control panel and the input unit are within the reach of an operator assuming a predetermined working position in front of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known injection molding machine of that kind an input unit comprising a display screen and keyboards which are disposed laterally of said screen is suspended from a swivel arm. The control cabinet is not attached to the injection molding machine but stands beside that machine so that the control cabinet, the input unit and the injection molding machine cannot be moved in unison. In that arrangement a major portion of the control cabinet is on a level which is inconvenient for the access by a service technician. A manual control panel for direct control actions is directly mounted on the injection molding machine and can be used, e.g., for an interruption of the current program when a defect must be eliminated. When the input unit is in position for use it involves a higher accident risk because it is disposed on the eye level of the operating and assembling staff but a major part of that unit is disposed outside the field of view of such staff. For this reason a servicing of the machine will involve the risk that the protruding input unit is forgotten.
In another injection molding machine of that kind the data display device and the keyboard are spaced from the computer of the injection molding machine and that computer is accommodated in a control cabinet which is located in the lower portion of the machine. In that case the conventional unit consisting of the control cabinet, the data display device and the input keyboard is divided into separate parts so that the computer can be hermetically sealed in the control cabinet. The input unit comprising the data display device and the input keyboard is arranged separated from the injection molding machine and is merely connected by a cable to the control cabinet which too, is separated from the injection molding machine. But when the injection molding machine is to be moved (relocated or transported), a large space will be required for the control cabinet, which is arranged at the right-hand rear part of the machine. During such a handling, the control cabinet as well as the input unit has to be moved separately from the injection molding machine. (Multi-Microprozessor System mit Farbmonitor, Kunststoffe-Plastics 6/83, pages 22-24).
It is also known that the data display device, the input keyboard and the control cabinet are combined in a unit, which is disposed laterally of the injection molding machine within the reach of the operator and is separate from an additional manual control panel. Such an arrangement of the control cabinet arranged within the reach of the operator may constitute an obstruction. Furthermore, it is not feasible that the control cabinet and the main structure of the machine be moved in unison (company periodical "Arburg heute" 22/84, page 5).